EFCapp
='EFC Application'= Here is theapplication form required for EFCs. For additional information, please see The full application and information on getting characters. There are some pages that are required reading before submitting an application. Please see the Pre-App Rules. The Player : 1. Your Name: : 2. Your Age: : 3. Email Address: : 4. Character Name: : 5. Character Faction: Experience and Comprehension (Required for: All) Applicable NEWS Files: Theme, Timeline, History : 6.1 List previous characters and adminly positions held at 2k5 or other MU*s. Excessively spammy responses will draw the ire of Character Staff. ::: 6.2. If you are new to the MUSH, how did you hear about us? ::: 6.3. If you have not played at TF2K5 before or are returning after a hiatus, how well do you understand our theme and history? ::: 6.4. If you are a current player, does this character meet the multiple character limit policy? If you are going beyond the usual five (5) "character slots" , please talk about that here and tell us why we should let you! : 7. Define what "consensual role play" means to you and why it is the foundation of character interaction at TF2K5. : 8. Please explain your understanding of ICA=ICC ("In-Character Actions = In-Character Consequences") and 2k5's policy on Consensual Death. Personality (Required for: FC, DFC, EFC, OC) NOTE: If you are applying for a Headmaster or Targetmaster Feature Character, please fill out the questions in this section for both the Transformer and the Nebulon component. Different players will have different interpretations of the Transformer-component relationship (indeed some may ignore it all together) but we insist it is at least addressed in this question! Answers may be interlinear or separate, as you prefer. : 9. Give at least three fairly unique adjectives to describe the personality of this character, and discuss why and how the character came to possess these traits. This is THE most important question on the application. We're looking for a well-developed, full paragraph for EACH adjective. Things that are not unique: Loyal. Smart. Strong. (etc.) : 10. What do you perceive as the greatest strength and greatest weakness in the character's personality? Please try to refrain from making them the same thing. : 11. What are this character's moral and ethical beliefs? We are looking for a general discussion here, but feel free to use obvious questions like "would this character kill another living being/transformer/alien/human/firefly?" as a starting point. : 12. OPTIONAL: Take a look at this character's +finger. Are there any special abilities or nuances that you can see, that you haven't had a chance to touch on elsewhere in the application? Is there some question we haven't asked that you're just dying to answer? Consider this question to be the "If you need more space, use the back of the page" question of the application! Role Play (Required for: FC, DFC, EFC, OC) : 13. Your character enters a room with other characters present, but nothing seems to be going on. Use a sample pose to demonstrate how you would initiate role-play in this situation. Be creative with the environment and specific characters present, but do not pose for anyone else. We're looking for how YOU would role-play THIS character. : 14. In an average week, how often do you expect to be IC and active? Great Power, Great Responsibility (Required for: EFC) : 15. Most EFCs carry more power or abilities than a typical FC. These characters are meant (and expected) to be ICly more powerful and/or able to do things most other characters cannot, but can also easily OOCly be played in an unfair manner. Explain to us your understanding of why "twinking" (Powergaming, etc) is bad for consensual roleplay; include a brief defense of how you will use these powers or abilities. : 16. Apart from coded differences, many EFCs have positions within their factions that make them necessary (thus the title) for the day to day operations of those factions. While we understand that you are not applying for TPstaff, nor are you going to be (hopefully) leading your faction as would Rodimus or Galvatron, please keep in mind that there is a certain responsibility inherant in these characters for creating and furthering RP, and that these characters need to not only be present and active in general, but also will have IC responsibilities and duties that must be carried out in order for day-to-day RP and TPs to continue smoothly. If you would be so kind, please briefly (we don't need an essay) describe what responsibilities you see this character as having, and how you will carry out those responsibilities/help forward the RP within your faction and between factions. (A good place to start is the character's +finger, which will tell you their rank and position, if any.) Submission That's everything! And you're still alive? Great! Send everything you've got in the body of an email to , with the subject line: Character Name'' - OC/AFC/FC/DFC/EFC - ''Faction'. For example: Scattershot - DFC - Autobots. Good luck! Responses should take four days at most and, if warranted, closing dates for Feature Character applications will be posted to BB 26. Understand that Charstaffers take time out of their of their personal lives to judge all applications submitted. Chances are good that they spend about the same time reading your application as you spend writing it. Please be patient and kind, and unless it's been four days without a response, please do not page Charstaffers to ask about the status of your application. They may, in fact, be reading it at that moment, and have to stop doing so to come answer your page! That said, Charstaffers are always willing to help you if something isn't clear or if you want to run an idea past them. It's their jobs. Hold them to it! ;) Welcome to 2k5!